Three Words
by BlackLolitarose
Summary: Teru has always been afraid of Daisy leaving her. What will happen when her fear becomes a reality? Will she be able to say the three words she's always wanted to? Or different words that will make him disappear forever...
1. Hello and Goodbye

**A/N: In this story Teru already knows of Kurosaki's identity. Just so you know. Also, the story cover was made by this person: u/5566229/ -who also translated this fanfiction into Slovakian on her blog! - .cz/1403/three-words-1-10**

**And if either of those addresses don't work, I've written them on my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy my story~**

* * *

><p>"Daisy," I said as I punched in the number keys.<p>

"It's Teru. How are you? I've been doing well. The others don't pick on me as much anymore. My finals were pretty easy. I have a new friend! I told you about the Student Council President right? Everything is going good for me. I like my new apartment too. And that mean baldy I told you about-"

"That mean baldy I told you about," I whispered. Tears suddenly dripped onto my cell phone keys.

"Kurosaki," I said, trying to continue where I left off and get past the wave of tears.

"_I'm sorry Daisy, all of that was a lie."_

_**Send.**_

**...**

I felt a hand smack me in the head.

"What're you doing brat?" Stop slacking off!"

"Go bald Kurosaki," I said, sticking my tongue out even though he couldn't see. I began sweeping again, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Teru," he called. "What's wrong with you? Stop acting all depressed. It's irritating."

I could tell he was trying to sound mean, but there was a worried tone to his voice. Perhaps because of the email I sent earlier.

"Hey," I said non-chalantly, still sweeping; refusing to look at him.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to meet Daisy. It would be so wonderful. But maybe Daisy only wants to watch me from far off. What if I never meet him? I care about him, and yet he seems so far away from me."

"Hey!" Kurosaki said, stepping in front of so I was forced to look at him. "What's gotten into you?" He actually seemed worried, and his face was kind for a change. And I just wanted him to stand there with me forever. Tears began streaming down my face.

"What if," I began, my voice shaky. "What if Daisy leaves me before I can meet him?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise. And the saddest look crossed his face. Suddenly I felt his arm behind me, pushing me close to him, until I was leaning against his chest. I didn't know what to do. My hands just reached out for his shirt and grabbed on.

"Don't cry Teru," he said, stroking my head. "Don't cry…"

I'm sure he had no idea. The reason why I was crying…

It was because of the train tickets.

**...**

It was already after dinner, and I was at Kurosaki's place again. Riko was out (again). I'd been sitting in the bath so long the water around me had grown cold. I knew my fingers were going to get all wrinkled, but I didn't care. This was the only real time I could think.

He'd told me never to go to his room. But I didn't listen. Again.

The first time was when I found the jewelry box. That was bad enough. I was torn apart by the thought that things would never be the same between us.

The second time was two days ago.

It was Kurosaki's own fault. He'd told me to do the laundry, but then ofcourse he forgot to give me his clothes!

"_Stupid, stupid baldy!" _I thought.

I only went into his room to get his laundry basket. I was just gonna slip in and out. That's all. It had actually taken me fifteen minutes to come to that decision… As I slipped in, my eyes went to the basket immidiatly. But I then noticed something standing out at his desk.

"_Probably just porn_," I thought peevishly as my eyes slid over. All it was was a slip of paper. There was nothing else on his desk (not even his computer). That's why it had stood out so much. But the way the paper was shaped, and the look of it caught my attention. The look of it seemed familiar.

I took a step forward as curiosity got the best of me, and peered over. For a second I just skimmed the small print, until my eyes flashed on something I didn't expect.

I ran out the room and shut the door, leaving the laundry basket behind me. Without thinking, I just slid to the floor, my mind in a haze. America. I'd seen the word America. It was a plane ticket. One way. And the date on it… He was leaving in four days and never coming back.

**...**

**A/N: So what do you think? This is deffinatley "To be continued" and I will be finishing it. Btw, go thank xxFantasyLove because without her I wouldn't have uploaded this and I still can't believe I am. XD**


	2. Midnight Secret

I didn't want to leave the bathroom. I was too afraid he would see through me. But he'd already knocked once to check on me… I fixed a happy smile on my face and went out to the couch. He was watching some stupid action flick.

"What took you so long?" he asked, as he lit a cigarette. "For a minute I'd thought you'd drowned," he'd said jokingly.

"Shut up. Although I might drown myself just to get away from YOU."

"Ouch." He snickered. He glanced at me as I dried my hair with a towel, and then suddenly glanced away. He looked almost…embarrassed. But why? So I was wearing shorts and an old Tee-shirt. Big deal. Not like Kurosaki cared about me anyway. He was just being a perv.

I plopped down on the couch, and then rested my head on my knees. It wasn't like Kurosaki liked me at ALL anyway. Reminding myself of that didn't change anything though. It just made it harder for me. I sighed. And I noticed him look my way. I wanted to just fall over and rest my head in his lap. Would that be weird? I could just pretend I was messing around. But…no. It would just give him another chance to see through me. And I couldn't let that happen. If Daisy was gonna give up protecting me, I wouldn't get in his way. He deserved a life separate from babysitting me.

It was late now. Kurosaki had already gone to bed. But I just couldn't sleep for some reason.

Yeah right.

I knew the reason.

It was just so hard. And at night, everything came crashing down on me. But I hadn't shed a single tear yet. My mind was elsewhere. Kurosaki was leaving. He was leaving me. And so… I wanted to take advantage of the little time I had left with him. I wanted to be with him now more than ever.

Slowly I slid the blanket off myself and got up off the couch. If Kurosaki wasn't asleep…I'd say I was sleep-walking. If I had to, I'd tell him I had a nightmare.

As I tiptoed toward his room, I was suddenly thinking of that time HE had woken up from a nightmare. I could still remember the way he'd held me. But that was just because he was tired. It hadn't meant ANYTHING. I opened his door slowly, trying to keep it from creaking.

"_Please don't be awake,"_ I wished. _"Please be asleep, please be asleep."_

And he was.

As I peeked my head in, I saw him in bed, sleeping peacefully. He had such a gentle look on his face. The kind I don't get to see during the day. Just seeing him there, like that, seemed to make everything worse. I walked forward quietly to the edge of his bed. He didn't notice me and I planned to keep it that way. But I really hadn't come in here to do anything of THAT nature. I just turned around and knelt beside his bed until I was sitting and leaning against it.

All I came here to do was to be near him. That's all I wanted, because pretty soon that would be gone. Right now, he felt so near to me. I couldn't go to sleep out there all alone. Even if it was only for a little bit, I wanted to be beside him. Even though it wasn't nearly enough…

And that's when I started to cry.

Not like the few tears I'd shed earlier. No… Finally, here, I was able to let everything out that I'd kept inside. All the emotions I'd concealed since I saw that ticket on his desk. My one wish was for Daisy to never leave me… But maybe I should've wished for something else. Maybe I should've wanted Kurosaki to stay with me instead… Even if Daisy continues to send me messages, I'll be losing Kurosaki.

…

After a few hours of sitting there, I quietly got up and left. I only looked back once to Kurosaki. He was still sleeping peacefully, unaware that I'd been beside him.


	3. The Hardest Words

"Rena, what should I do?"

She was standing and facing me, deep in thought. I'd been explaining my situation to her for about ten minutes in a low monotone. It was hard recounting it without crying.

She looked sad for me….which made sense. It wasn't like there was anything I could-

"There's only one thing I can think of," she said sadly.

My ears perked up.

"What? What?"

"Well…," she began as if unsure how to put it. "He, like…gets mad when you get yourself into trouble, right? That means he at least cares what happens to you."

I nodded.

"_The same way a baby-sitter cares about the kid their taking care of,"_ I thought sullenly.

"Alright then," she said sternly. "Maybe if you purposefully put yourself in danger, he won't be able to leave. I mean, his schedule will be to busy getting you out of danger."

"What? Where did that idea come from!" There's **no** **way** that would work.

"Well what else do you have to try!" she yelled. "It's all you've got!"

"Yeah but…" I glanced up nervously. "What would I even **do** anyway?"

She stared at me blankly.

"…..Uh….jump off…a…bridge?"

"Yeah, sure. That'll work." I rolled my eyes and got up from the bench I was sitting on.

"The bell's about to ring Rena. I'm going."

"Fine, " she sneered. "**Don't** take my advice."

"Yeah, whatever," I called back to her. She couldn't help me after all… This was something I'd have to figure out myself.

"_But, what am I supposed to do?"_

…_._

I found Kurosaki weeding the garden during lunch.

"Hey! Baldy!" I kicked him in the head.

"What the heck!" he shouted, turning to me. "What was that for!"

"Nooothing. I can't work tonight. I have to stay after and help clean up."

"What? Why? Guess I'll just have to survive without you. With you gone, I'll finally be able to get some peace," he grinned. I smacked him in the head and walked off.

"Later Kurosaki!" I called back to him.

Why was he acting as if everything was normal? Did it not matter to him that he was leaving? Did **I** not matter to him?

If I was standing at the top of a building right now, I'd probably jump off.

….

Nothing was working. Everything was going completely downhill. All during clean-up, I'd been thinking; trying to figure out some way to make him stay with me.

I'd read the mail he'd sent me in response to yesterday's message over and over.

_Teru, what's wrong?_

_Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you. All I want is your happiness_

"_**Liar."**_

_Were you getting bullied again? It's alright if you don't want to say. I'll always be here for you._

"_**Liar!"**_

_You're the most important person to me Teru._

"_**Liar!" If that is true when why are you leaving!"**_

I wanted to throw my phone through a window.

"_Maybe if I break another Kurosaki will make me work for him still. Then he won't be able to go."_

I stopped on my walk home to sit on a park bench.

"I hate you Kurosaki," I whispered. "I hate you…"

I'd been crying so much lately. Like right now. The sun was setting, turning the sky a beautiful golden orange. I stared at it and sighed.

All m thinking and planning had come down to one point. My options were running out. Kurosaki was leaving in two days. And there was nothing for me to do. No idea had sparked for me. Plus Rena's idea was insane. There really was only one thing I could do.

I didn't know if it would work at all. It would probably back-fire in ways I wouldn't expect…

But I was done lying to Kurosaki.

I flipped open my phone and started typing a message to Daisy. Surprisingly, I didn't cry. I only felt cold inside. This was the only option I had left. And so…. I wrote my message.

I typed only three words. But they were the hardest I'd ever had to say in my entire life.

_Kurosaki, I know._

Send.


	4. Delete

**Kurosaki:**

Where was she?

Teru should have been home by now. It was getting pretty late. In about ten minutes I was gonna go look for her-

"Calm down," I whispered. She was probably fine. I was just being paranoid. But, it wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten herself into trouble. I suddenly remembered the time she'd been abducted by those guys at that hotel…

"Fine," I said, suddenly pissed off. "I'll go in **five** minutes."

That girl meant too much to me. I was gonna play it as safe as I could. Protecting her was all I was good for anyway. And I wanted to see her. I had to admit that. Because in a short while, I wouldn't get to see her anymore…

"_Why are you leaving then?"_

It was the question I kept asking myself over and over. I knew the reason. And I'd never planned to stay anyway… My presence would do nothing but hurt her. I had to finally give it up… Besides, Takeda had finally helped me find the perfect job and apartment. I'd heard America was a nice place. And eventually Teru would simply forget about me and move on with her life…

The thought made me reflexively clench my hands into fists.

Suddenly there was an unexpected vibration in my pocket, and I grabbed my phone in a hurry.

Just as I thought, it was from Teru for Daisy. I flipped the phone open slowly.

I always liked to drag these moments out. Reading Teru's messages were some of the best parts of my day. The message was surprisingly short. I wasn't expecting that. Maybe she was still upset… I'd been wondering about that.

But, as I read the message, I wasn't sure what I was seeing… I had to read it again. I felt my chest tighten in shock. And the phone almost slipped from my hand.

"No," I whispered.

_Kurosaki, I know._

….

It was pretty dark out by the time I got home. That's because I'd been putting this off as much as possible. Outside was safe…Not inside where I'd have to face him.

Standing outside the apartment I sucked in a deep breath. I had no idea what would confront me beyond that door.

Slowly, I turned the knob. When I stepped inside the lights were turned off and the whole place was dark.

"Kurosaki?" I called tentatively as I set my bag on the table. There was no answer.

"_Oh, giving me the silent treatment are we?"_

I'd be ticked off if I weren't so afraid and ready to cry.

"Kurosaki?"

I looked around. There was no one in the apartment besides me. Or so it appeared….

My feet stopped outside his bedroom door. His hideout, or "porn room" as I called it.

He'd told me never to go in here a long time ago. I guess because it would give away his identity. But it was too late for that now. I'd already been in here more than once.

Kurosaki couldn't keep things from me anymore. He couldn't get mad over me entering this room anymore…

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Kurosaki?" I whispered.

The room was empty.

I looked at the dresser where the train tickets had been.

They were gone.

….

_Teru,_

_There's just so much I wish I could say to you. So much I've wanted to say. But instead I'm forced to bottle it up inside, and just shut my mouth._

_I guess we had to stop living this way, right? Lying straight through our teeth. Knowing each other's secrets. _

_So you know I'm Daisy? Well, I've known that for a while…Ever since that night the storm hit us. That one night seemed to screw up everything._

_But we never admitted me knew. We kept on lying, just so we wouldn't have to watch the other leave. But now you've finally admitted it. _

_Idiot._

_And I'm an even bigger idiot. Because I'm the one who….._

_None of it matters anymore._

"Haha yeah right. Like I could ever send her this. It all just proves how much of an idiot I am."

But it was nice to be able to say it and get it out. Even if she would never know.

"_Teru, do you realize how many messages I've typed out that I've never sent you?"_

I remembered what Riko said to me a long time ago. She was only joking, but underneath…I could hear the truth.

"_They're just three words Tasaku! Come onnn! Hee hee. It's just three words, I know you can do it. Cuz Kurosaki is a tough kid." _And then she laughed. But her words continued to echo in my head.

"_Three words huh?"_

**Delete.**


	5. Twelve Hours

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Theswanghost01, an amazing reader and reviewer who's inspired me so many times to keep writing this. : ) I hope you like it~**

* * *

><p>I fell to the floor, my knees scraping the carpet. I would've cried but I was too in shock.<p>

Kurosaki….Gone.

But instead of collapsing in a heap, like I wanted to do, I made myself think. I forced the gears in my head to keep turning.

"_His plane…His plane won't leave until tomorrow. Which means I have around…twelve hours."_

I wasn't going to just let him run away.

I yanked my phone from my pocket, and with shaking fingers dialed the numbers. First, I called Master. Apparently, Kurosaki hadn't been at the Flower Garden all day.

"And he's been acting weird lately," Master said. "What's going on? You guys get in a fight or something?"

Did he really not know? Or was he just lying? No, that made no sense…

I didn't even stop to take a breath before dialing Riko's number.

My feet paced the floor while the phone rang once, twice, and again. I couldn't sit still. Finally, there was a click and I heard Riko's voice.

"Teru?"

"Riko! Uh…Hi! I decided to ask you since he still hasn't come home. Do you know where Kurosaki is? He isn't usually out so late, and I was worried."

"_I have to keep up a light attitude. I don't want Riko to worry!"_

"Kurosaki? He's not home yet? That's strange… Sorry Teru, I don't know where he is. Maybe try calling Flower Garden. But I wouldn't worry too much. He might be out taking care of something, or maybe drinking. Just don't worry, I'm sure he's fine!" Her voice was light, cheerful.

"_Does she know about Kurosaki leaving? I don't get it. If Kurosaki didn't tell Riko, then that means he told…"_

No one.

So he was just going to run away without anyone knowing? That stupid idiot baldy!

Clinging to my last shred of hope, I kept calling. Anywhere I could think of; Anywhere he might be. Eventually my hand seemed to go numb and the phone fell from my fingers. In the next second my legs went numb too. I found myself on my hands and knees, gasping as the tears finally slid down my face.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think.

I just stayed there, crying and trying to come up with something, **anything. **

"_Twelve hours," _kept ringing through my head.

"_I still have time…"_

"_I still have time…."_

"_I still have….time…."_

"DO SOMETHING IDIOT!" I screamed, and bolted for the door.

My feet met hard concrete.

I was running. The street in front of me was blurry, but I kept running. I wasn't even sure where I was running **to. **I just knew I had to go. I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there!

With every step my legs felt more like lead, my breathing getting so heavy. I felt a stitch in my side and I wanted to just stop and rest. But I kept on running. And while I ran, Kurosaki's face kept flashing in front of my eyes.

"_Kurosaki! Kurosai! Kurosaki!"_

"KUROSAKI!" I screamed out loud, pushing myself even faster.

"You can't leave until I've told you how I feel!"I yelled out loud, not caring who might be around to hear.

"_I guess you already know huh…"_

"But I won't be satisfied until I tell you out loud! And then, you can reject me!"

My breathing was so heavy…

Why didn't I just tell him! Three words, so simple…

But then, three words had ruined my life hadn't they? I'd always thought the three words I'd **wanted** to say would be the ones to cause me so much pain.

But I was wrong.

It was a different set of words.

"_Kurosaki, I know."_

"I NEVER WOULD HAVE SAID THEM IF I KNEW **THIS** WOULD HAPPEN!"

This time though, it would be a different set of words...

Three words that were so simple. I **had** to say them. Out loud this time. I wouldn't accept this. Not ever.

"KUROSAKI!" I yelled again, surging forward.

And that's when I remembered. Somewhere, you just might be… It was unlikely you'd be there, but I had to try!


	6. Have You Ever Been in Love?

**A/N: This is short, I know. But the next one will deffinatley be long! So I hope that makes up for this one...**

_**Kurosaki:**_

I continued to wonder why she'd sent me no messages. When I left I figured she'd start calling me immidiatley so she could yell at me. But, maybe it was a good thing she wasn't calling.

I couldn't let myself get talked into going back to her…

But I still wondered why the phone wasn't ringing. Maybe she'd finally come to hate me…

I sighed and looked down at the river underneath me. This bridge…

I still remembered when we used to walk across this bridge, coming back from the store.

This bridge was an important memory to me.

It was while walking across this bridge, that I was honest with myself and her for the very first time.

Teru and I had been talking about random things. She would ask me if I ever had nightmares of going bald, and I would humor her a bit with my answer. Then I asked her something silly as well. And the game went on like this, with her laughing and me pretending to be angry. Such an amazing laugh…

Suddenly she asked me a very different question, all said in a joking way.

"Have you ever been in love?"

And instead of saying something funny, or lying… I didn't.

"Yes," I said. And then, I asked her the same thing.

"Yes."

Even though it was all done with the fake and happy atmosphere, we were both serious in our own way. And I didn't care that she might think I was talking about my middle school crush or something. If she was too blind to see it, then that was her problem.

That was the first time we were both honest right to eachother's faces. The first time we'd shared part of ourselves.

She probably never thought about it again. But I did…

That was actually the first time I admitted that I was in love with her.

My plane wasn't leaving until 5:00 A.M. so I wanted to come here one last time. And I might never come back here again…

My eyes drifted across the darkness, my thoughts blurring together. It had to be 11 at night, and the moon's feint light barely helped to brighten the world. As my eyes scanned the horizon, suddenly I stopped, alert.

I thought I saw something…Although it was hard to tell in the dark.

But yeah. It looked like a…person? Far to my right.

My eyes widened. It was a girl racing toward the bridge.

"_There's no way," _I thought. _"There's no way she would remember something like that."_

I needed to run. I had to get far away. I knew that, and yet my feet were glued in place. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.

Teru stopped, panting, three feet in front of me.


	7. Three Words

**A/N: HERE, is the reason I was hesitant to upload this story (because it embarrassed me) and my friend Miri made me anyway. Well I'm over that now xD I hope you enjoy the length of this chapter~ This is my favorite part in the whole story and I'm glad I've finally gotten here. ^^**

* * *

><p>It was the only place I could think of besides the apartment and the school.<p>

And he probably thought it was a place I wouldn't even remember. Stupid Kurosaki…

That time was the first that I'd ever been honest and told him the truth about something. Even if it was something small.

"_Well have __**you**__ ever been in love?" He asked._

"_Yes."_

While I was running, I had no idea why he'd come here. But it was my only option left. Or maybe I just wanted to indulge myself with some painful memories.

I never expected him to really be here. So when I saw a man standing on the bridge, only to realize it was him, I thought my legs might give out.

But no, I didn't have time to feint! And I didn't have time to think about what I was doing, or what was going to happen. I simply had to act.

My feet skidded to a stop in front of Kurosaki.

He looked at me as I fought to regain my breath.

"Kurosaki!" I gasped, as my lost oxygen began to return. He didn't say anything. He was just standing there, looking at me with shock on his face.

For a moment, we stared at eachother, not knowing what to do.

"_No time to think…"_

"Where are you going?" The words, unplanned came out, startling both of us.

"I…I'm…"

He looked away slowly, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Well I didn't come for an answer like that.

"_No time to think…"_

"Why were you going to leave me Daisy!"

He looked back at me with evident hurt on his face.

"You know why…" he said. "You just said the reason."

I bit my lip, which was shaking.

"So you're just going to run away! **Coward!**"

"What are you talking about!" He spat. "I only came out here to think."

"You can drop the act. I already know you bought plane tickets for America. Why else would I finally admit that I know!"

"Maybe because you're an idiot! Just go home and stay away from me!"He yelled fiercely.

I stepped back involuntarily, my face stricken.

"What?" he asked. "**Dissapointed? **That your precious Daisy turned out to be someone like **me**? I'm not the kind of man your brother was, and I never have been," he sneered. "So, now that you know, you can leave. I know you wanted a big brother again, but I don't care. Go run off and cry somewhere. I'm not the kind of guy kids should be hanging around anyway."

We stood there for a moment, neither of us saying a word. I could still see his fists which were balled up tightly, while his face held the same sarcastic expression.

"I thought I told you to drop that act," I said in a low voice. "And to answer your question," I said louder,"I could never be disappointed with you."

Slowly, my voice rose in volume.

"You're always like this, angry and joking. All you do is taunt and make fun of me! It seems like you couldn't care less if I was here. But then…you always come for me! You always look out for me, and protect me…Daisy…

You try to act mean and cruel, but that mask has never worked. It doesn't matter what you say or what you do! You will always be better than I ever deserved! Every day you sent me those kind words and looked at me protectively when you thought I wasn't looking. And so…no matter how horrible you seem to be…it doesn't matter. I still want to stand next to you Kurosaki!

It doesn't matter how much you order me around, or how much you make me work! It doesn't matter if you think of me as a kid and **it doesn't matter how much you try to run away!** None of it matters because…Because…!"

I took a step forward and looked him the eye.

"**I'm in love with you, you stupid baldy!"**

For a second I could see his eyes go wide. I couldn't believe what I'd just said.

The world seemed to stop. Kurosaki had such a look of pain and confliction on his face that I didn't understand. And in the next second, he'd crashed into me, his arms pulling me in.

"_Huh?"_

"You idiot!" He shouted. "Why can't you just lie! Or be a stupid brat like always! When you say stuff like that…I just can't…" His words were gasped, like he was in pain. As if he were about to cry.

Kurosaki, please tell me…what's going on?

"I can't…"he whispered as his arms tightened around me, locking me in. He was so close…and holding onto me so tight like a dying man holding onto his life. But…why?

I couldn't think straight.

His head had rested on my shoulder, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

And then, I could feel his lips touching my neck…

Kissing my neck…

"Kurosaki!" I gasped. "What are you…"

His arms were so tight that it hurt. But I didn't want the pain to go away…

Our bodies were pressed so close together. This couldn't be real.

Was he just doing this to make me happy before leaving? None of it made sense.

I heard him curse quietly into my shoulder, as the moment dragged on.

A kid. That's what I was to Kurosaki. A tiny squirrel he was nice enough to take care of. That was all. So why was he acting this way?

His head raised slowly until it was level with mine. And then he was just staring at me with this look I'd never seen him wear. I remembered him cussing like that. Why had he done that? Why… But the thought couldn't be completed. I couldn't think when he was looking at me like that.

His expression was so…warm. I was about to ask "What are you doing" again… Until his head tiled forward slightly. His face came closer to mine. And his arms, gripped around me wouldn't let me move an inch.

"Teru," he whispered.

"I love you."

My whole body froze.

Huh? What did he just-

He leaned in, cutting my thoughts off, until our lips touched. He was kissing me.

Kurosaki was… Kurosaki was… It took over all my attention. His kiss was so strong, and powerful; something too embarrassing to be seen in public. And then we eventually needed to gasp for air, but he didn't stop, and I didn't stop…

I felt our lips part a few times, but they always met again. I could feel myself blushing all over.

I don't want him to stop, but to keep kissing me and touching me…

And then, all to quickly he drew back. We both let out a quick breath.

When I opened my eyes he was right there, still so close, looking at me in such a way… I felt a tear creep down my face...But I didn't know if it was a tear of sadness or happiness. Because he was going to leave me…

"Come on," he said, his expression unreadable.

"Let's go home."

He took my hand and pulled me after him, like I was a child. But also as if… he was taking care of me. I didn't say anything or make any protest. I was too shocked. So I just let him lead me home, my hand limp in his strong grip.

My face felt so hot, and my heart…

Oh crap, it was beating way too loud!

I hoped he couldn't hear it. It was so embarrassing…

I didn't want to think about what just happened. Because if I did, my mind would just become a tangled up mess. So I just hurried after him.


	8. Brain Damage

When we got back home, the door seemed to close behind us so loudly. As if it could sense the silence in the air. And I noticed he didn't let go of my hand.

Instead he lead me to outside the bathroom.

"You should take a bath Teru," he said. "You're worn out." I was still too embarrassed to say anything so I just nodded, and when I turned to the bathroom door I noticed how soft his expression still was. He let go of my hand gently, as if I were something…precious.

And then I shut the door behind me.

I sat in the bath for a while. The water felt nice. Too nice…

Eventually I noticed how numb my body felt. I could barely feel the warmth of the water.

My head was just completely empty… So deadened that I couldn't really think about anything. I guess it had been too much information at once…

I mean, what was I supposed to do!

Kurosaki…Kurosaki had….Kurosaki had k-ki-kis—

Yep, too much information. My brain had exploded somewhere, leaving me with the damage…

Soon, I realized that I **shouldn't **be acting this way. It wasn't like me at all. In fact, it was starting to get annoying.

I couldn't talk, I couldn't think straight, and just thinking of Kurosaki sent the blood rushing to my face.

How would I solve my problems when I was like this?

I wanted to get to the bottom of this and ask him what was going on… And I couldn't talk to him like this. Willing myself to move, I stood up out of the bath water and tried to wake up, but the lazier part of me just wanted to sit down. However, if I did that…If I did that I wouldn't be able to think straight again!

"_Ugh, it's so frustrating!"_

I carefully got out of the bath and took two steps to the bucket on the floor. My body still numb, I turned the faucet to cold until a steady stream of water came out.

"_There we go…"_

I put the bucket under the running water and waited for it to fill.

"_This is the bucket Kurosaki uses for cleaning,_" I noted dully.

And then I stepped back into the bath, raised the bucket over my head and dumped the water out. The blast of cold hit me like a zap of lightning. I gasped in surprise as the water tumbled down, leaving every inch of my skin prickly and freezing. The water seemed to wash all the haze from my mind. I could finally think straight, and it made me smile.

"_Teru is back in business. Now let's go face that Baldy."_

I got out and tried to dry quickly. My hair was icy cold though…

I didn't think about what he'd told me, or what had just happened. There'd be time for that later. Right now, I'd have to walk out there and try to act normal. Talk to him, just like always, but not run away. Just a talk to see what happens.

Slowly, I opened the bathroom door.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I know it's been SO LONG since I've updated: Well that ends now. I'm finally going to finish this fanfiction! It's going to be ten chapters and I hope you enjoy the last two!**


	9. Shyness

**A/N: Originally this chapter was shorter, but since I have a number of readers who seem to look forward to these chapters... I decided to make it a little longer. This is for you guys!~ The next chapter is the last one! **

Kurosaki was watching some T.V. show; I wasn't sure what it was, and I didn't really care. I shut the bathroom door behind me, and noticed him jump slightly.

He didn't look my way, but it almost seemed like he was **trying** not to look. I went over to the couch and sat down, keeping my eyes trained on the T.V.

At the same time I felt so embarrassed, and made sure to leave plenty of space between us.

"_Just let him think you're watching the T.V.," _I thought, even though I was still looking at him from the corner of my eye. For a second I thought I saw him look at me, and felt myself blush; I couldn't help it.

After a minute I brought my legs up and rested my head on my knees.

"Hey," he said and my heart jolted. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

I guess it was noticeable that I was sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"I…don't know," I looked at him; He looked away when our eyes met.

"Well, come closer," he instructed. "Or maybe you don't want to?" He sounded nervous, and he looked red in the face.

"I don't mind," I mumbled, and scooted until we were just a few inches apart. To calm myself I looked back at the T.V., an idea beginning to form.

"_Could Kurosaki be… just as shy as I am right now?" _

That was impossible. Or was it?

He reached for the remote to change the channel, and his arm brushed up against mine. I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry," he whispered, like he needed to apologize. What was the matter with us?

I tried to focus on what we were watching, but it was all a blur; all my attention was focused on Kurosaki. Was he going to say something? Should I say something?

Then, "How was your bath?" he asked, obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

"It was good," I lied. "A good bath. Good, good." Why was I repeating the same word over and over!

"I'm glad," he said in a nervous voice. "You know what they s-say about baths…Stay in too long and you'll get wrinkles."

"Its' g-good I got out in time. I wouldn't want to be shriveled up like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a wrinkly old man."

"At least I'm not a puny little brat."

"B-Be careful or I might shave your head while you're asleep."

We both laughed shakily.

"_I sound like an idiot! Why'd I call him a wrinkly old man! Why can't I just act normal?"_

I had no way of knowing Kurosaki was thinking something similar at that moment.

"_I called her a puny brat? Man, what's wrong with me!"_

I tried to glance at Kurosaki again but my eyes were fixed to the TV and I couldn't turn my head.

Nothing else happened after that. It was late so we went to bed, and said shaky "goodnights" to eachother.

But what I didn't know as I lied down to sleep was that I wouldn't be getting any rest that night.


	10. I Love You

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who bothered to follow this story and leave me your wonderful reviews. Sorry it's taken so long, but the end is finally here! I hope you like the ending as much as the rest of it.**

* * *

><p>Around four hours later I was lying in Kurosaki's bed, still wide awake. Kurosaki was sleeping on the couch as usual.<p>

For hours I'd been trying to get to sleep, but nothing I did was working; my head had been spinning too much.

"_Kurosaki kissed me. Kurosaki said he loves me." _

It was hard to think of anything else.

Rena would be congratulating me and patting me on the back if she were here, Kiyoshi wouldn't be able to believe it and Haruka…

"_Haruka would be telling me to make a move."_

I sighed inwardly at the thought. **As if** I could do something like that, when I wasn't even sure about Kurosaki's feelings. What if he meant he loves me like a master loves his #1 servant?

"_Yeah right, why would he kiss me if that was it?"_

Argh, this was all too much!

"_Kurosaki can't be in love with a puny little A-cup girl like me. It's not possible! This is probably a trick of his just so he can torture me. I hope that guy goes bald!"_

If I didn't know Daisy's identity, I'd message him right now and tell him all about it, but…

"_Daisy is Kurosaki. The same Daisy who says I'm his most important person."_

Daisy…what's going on? Was that kiss nothing but a dream?

Suddenly I heard a rustling sound out in the living room; someone was moving around.

"_Kurosaki," _I thought drowsily. "_What's he doing so late at night?"_

Without thinking I glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"_3:00 A.M…. Hmm… it feels like I'm forgetting something… Why is Kurosaki up at 3 AM?"_

I suddenly remembered a day years ago when Soichiro had to go on a trip for his work.

"_I wish I could take you Teru, but my company will only pay for one person! I'll be back soon, so don't worry. Can you believe I get to go to Hong Kong? On a real airplane!"_

"_Just make sure you bring me some souvenirs Oni-chan," I said with a fake scowl._

"_I will if you promise to wake me up at 3:00 A.M."_

"_Huh? Why that early?" _

_He crossed his arms and tried to look smart._

"_My plane leaves at 5:00. I have to get up that early or I'll miss it!"_

I jumped out of bed before I knew what I was even doing and threw open the door. Kurosaki was at the kitchen sink and looked up in surprise when he heard the door bang open.

"Kurosaki!" I shouted and flung myself at him.

"Woah! Teru! What's going on?!"

"**You** tell **me **what's going on!" I gripped his shirt tightly, feeling tears sting my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Why are you up so early? What are you doing?"

"Teru, just calm down –"

"Don't tell me to be calm! What are you doing? Your plane leaves at 5:00! Are you still planning to go?"

"Wait a second-"

"- Are you still going to leave? I guess what just happened meant nothing after all!"

"What are you saying-"

-"If it helps I'll just pretend I never found out about Daisy's identity. Things can go back to the way they were. Just please don't leave me Kurosaki!"

Wet, hot tears were rolling down my face by the time I finished, and I suddenly felt so immature for doing this. If Kurosaki wanted to leave I shouldn't ask him to stay like this.

Kurosaki's face was shocked and confused.

"Teru, you…" he stopped, unable to finish. His hand came up and brushed one of my tears away. Suddenly he smiled and hugged me so tight it knocked the breath out of me.

"You think I'm leaving? You're such an idiot!" he laughed.

"What? Aren't you?"

He drew back so I could see his face which was grinning.

"Of course not. What gave you that idea?"

I felt the blood rush to my face.

"I..uh…It's 3:00?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So what? What does that mean?"

"You…Your plane," I stuttered, growing more embarrassed by the second. "It leaves at 5:00, and my brother always said it's good to leave two hours before the time on the plane ticket says… I thought…maybe…"

"What?" He was enjoying this too much.

"I thought…you might be sneaking out in the middle of the night to catch your plane…"

He broke out into raucous laughter.

"Don't laugh!" I shouted. "It's an easy conclusion to come to when I hear you walking around in the middle of the night!"

"I was getting a drink stupid."

"I'm not stupid, and I don't care if all your hair falls out! Every strand!"

His expression softened all of a sudden.

"Why did you think that though?" Suddenly his face was irritated.  
>"Didn't you get the message?"<p>

He hugged me tight and buried his face in my hair.

"**I love you. **Did that kiss not make it clear? Do I need to go further than that to prove it to you?"

"B-But…those plane tickets-"

-"Those plane tickets don't mean anything. **Maybe** I was planning to leave before things could come out in the open about Daisy, but now they're out in the open."

"But you tried to leave anyway!"

"Yeah, I **tried**, but I was no match for you. You were right to call me a coward," he said, now serious. "I thought running to another country was a better idea than facing you about my past mistakes. You're not the idiot, I am."

"…What made you change your mind then?"

He laughed.

"Well, a little A-Cup brat came running up to me and told me she loves me. And I was dumb enough to let the truth slip out, so now I guess I have to live with what I've done. Sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't going. I thought you'd figure it out on your own, but I guess those good grades don't count for much.

"What are you trying to say!?"

He grinned.  
>"I'm trying to say…" he bent down close to my ear," let's go out on a date soon."<p>

"Huh? But I h-have finals-"

He let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend!"

"You are!?"

"Yeah. So what's your answer?"

"I…well…" This was so unreal, I had no idea what was happening anymore!

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Took you long enough."

He lifted me off the ground and kissed me until I felt my head spinning.

"I love you, puny-little-A-Cup girl." When I could finally breathe again I answered.

"I love you too, stupid baldy."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
